


Nighttime Beginnings

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick freezes time for Pete outside the hotel. // Prompt: abandoned ghost town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Beginnings

When Patrick grabs Pete’s hand and twists their fingers together, the older boy feels the world start to melt away until it’s just them in time and space and nothing but the emptiness in the sky and the ground under their feet. Those blue eyes stare into his and Pete eats them up eagerly.

There’s a hotel building full of people behind them but it may as well have been a ghost town when the younger boy hesitantly leans forward and presses their lips together. It can’t be a ghost town though because who set off those fireworks Pete hears in the background. He wraps his arms around Patrick and kisses him deeper.

There’s a moment of reciprocation and then Patrick is pulling back and gasping his name. “Pete … not here.” He’s blushing and he wipes at his mouth to clean off lipstick that isn’t there.

Pete blinks and looks up at the hotel and the sleeping city around them. “So … somewhere else?”

Patrick laughs and gives an amused shake of the head. “Come on.” And he takes Pete’s hand again.


End file.
